The Wish of a Cherry Blossom
by MilkyBagel
Summary: I really wanted to write something and this just got written I guess. This has nothing to do with any manga or anime or book etc. These are my characters.


"Don't you think that it's weird? I thought that it was supposed to be spring, but here we are, walking home in the snow."

"Yeah it is weird. But that's okay. At least it looks really cool with the cherry blossoms."

"Well I can't say anything to that. Hey let's stop for a bit, I really want to take a picture, I can't let this moment go to waste."

"Okay, but hurry up. I think my toes are freezing!"

"Okay. I told you to wear the boots your mom got you!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

As laughing continued, there was flash from the camera. Snow kept falling and so did the cherry blossoms, each looking different, but in a way so much the same. We walked home that day, throwing snow balls and acting like primary school kids. That day was going to be the last day we would see each other in a long time.

My name is Ayumi Yuresaki; a couple months ago I transferred here to a school in this little village in Japan. At the time, I am standing here in pure shock as I see that all of my things are being packed. I can't believe it; this makes it the fifth move! My parents probably wanted me to spend my last day happy by not telling me that we were leaving until the last day. I have finally made friends, and I like my teachers and classes and they expect me to move? I'm so angry at my parents that I feel like crying, running away and never coming back. What am I supposed to tell everybody? The one person I don't want to tell is Kaminari; just today I promised him in the middle of the cherry blossoms and snow that we would be friends forever. As a student in high school I don't make those types of promises very often. I wished the movies could be real. A promise in the spring; the wish of a cherry blossom.

"Mom! What do you mean we're moving?" I say softly, trying to hide my anger.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we knew you liked this place a lot and we wanted you to be happy for a little bit longer." When my mom said 'we' she was probably referring to her and my dad.

I couldn't talk like this any longer, so being me under pressure I ran out of the door and kept on running. The snow stung my face as I ran blindly, my eye's closed shut. I could tell my friends that I was moving that was easy; I've moved so many times that there's been enough practice. The only problem is Kaminari; we both know that we love each other. My friends even bug me about it, typical.

I wonder what he would say and do when I told him that I was moving. Would he laugh, cry, not do anything? Oh my gosh, my head is a mess right now, my eyes are red from the crying and my entire body is freezing from the cold. I see a car coming, I guess I'll just hide behind the tree with my black hair draping over my face. I guess my angry stage is over, time for the complete breakdown. After the experience, I've recorded all of the parts of moving and what I should do, though still not perfected.

I fall to the floor and cry; I wonder if my parents are worried. I bet not; this has happened so many times that it's not surprising anymore.

Just then I see a figure walk around the corner; I don't care if they see me, it won't make any difference. So I just stay there sitting on the floor behind the tree. Ha! That was a bad choice, it just so happened that I ran the direction to Kaminari's house. So there he stood staring at me and me staring back; both in complete shock.

"Ayu? What are you doing here? And why are you crying? Are you okay? Did something happen at home?" Kaminari said in shock.

"Uh." That was all I could say, I wanted to run, but I was glued to the spot.

"Do you want to go to my house for a bit? I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind." He said still a little shocked.

"No, I'm okay." Good my sentences are getting a little longer.

"Okay. Here let me help you up."

At that time he reached out his hands; I took them and they were warm, probably from the gloves. There was no point in lying anymore, he already knew that I was sad and that something had happened. So I told him right there under that cherry blossom tree. Sadly, in the middle of my 'I'm sorry', I started crying, and I wanted them to stop but the tears just kept flowing out. I fell into Kaminari's arms and didn't try to move my way out. After what seemed like an hour, I stopped crying.

"So you're moving?" Kaminari almost whispered, you could tell he was sad.

"Yeah I think tomorrow" I said just the same.

"Where?" He said looking up.

"I don't know; I didn't stay in the house long enough for my parents to tell me."

There was an awkward silence. I wanted to say something, but nothing came out, the words just got stuck in my throat. I finally said something.

"I guess I should-"I tried to say. There was something blocking my words from coming out.

AGH, I'm so stupid. He's kissing me! I feel so dumb right now; how could I not tell? Then it really dawned on me; he's kissing me! My head was having a panic attack, should I kiss back, close my eyes? What do I do?! Sine Kaminari noticed that I wasn't doing anything he pulled away. I just stood there; I didn't move a single muscle in my body.

"Sorry, you probably didn't want me to kiss you." Kaminari said with a hint of disappointment.

"That's not it; I was just, uh, surprised." I tried to find something better, but couldn't.

There was it again, the feared awkward silence. Kaminari was still looking at the ground and I was still trying to process all the information. So it was decided that I needed him to know the truth. So I moved forward as fast as possible and kissed him. I poured all of my feelings into that kiss, the love, passion, longing, everything. This time Kaminari was the one in shock, but he sure recovered faster than me. We just stayed like that, eyes closed and kissing. Out of all of my happy moments this was definitely the best. My cold body suddenly felt warm and light; nothing else mattered. We both pulled away from the lack of air. All I wanted was to hold him once more.

"Maybe I should walk you back now; your parents are probably worried." Kaminari said.

That was right! This was the longest time I had ever been out when I found out that I was going to move. My parents must be worried; it's been over an hour. I tried to regain my composure, but it wasn't easy; emotions were all mixed up inside my head and I thought I was going to pass out. Well, lucky for me, I did pass out; the last thing I saw was the black sky with specks of white and pink.

I woke up, not being able to figure out where I was because of the spinning room. After a few seconds, the room stayed put and I saw that I was lying in my bed with my worried parents and my little orange kitten. My head hurt; it felt like needles were poking at it and a stone was slowly crushing my head. The pain eased slowly as the time passed.

"Where's Kaminari?" was the first thing I asked.

"He had to go home and he hopes that you feel better. You should be thankful, he carried you all the way back home and if he wasn't there you would have froze to death." My mom said warningly.

So that was what had happened after I fainted. Half of me wished that he had stayed longer so that I could see him one last time. The other half wanted him to just go away so that the pain would be easier to cope with. The next day, the truck came early in the morning. I had woke up at about 6:00 am and was about to put on my school uniform, but I remembered, I wouldn't be going to school today. I helped my parents move the stuff into the truck; even though I was working quite efficiently my mind was somewhere else. It was in the school hall that I always walk through with my friends and then hearing the bell ring and realizing that we were late. Then class would start and my teacher would go through what we would be doing today, reading first then writing. As I kept thinking I eventually stopped moving and my mom had to call out my name. She was already in the car along with my dad and it was about time to leave. I turned around one last time to see the soft snowy meadow and the cherry blossom trees; I whispered a goodbye and a single tear trickled down my left cheek. I wiped it away and kept on moving.

The truck ride from my little town to the huge city of Kyoto wasn't that bad, really, since I was sleeping and writing the entire time, it only felt like a couple minutes. My parents talked, but I was silent for the whole ride, on the usual road trip, I would be bouncing off the walls and talking until my parents got headaches, but this was a record, I was silent for over fives hours.

As we pulled up into our "wonderful" house, I saw that it really was pretty. It looked just like the ones in old movies, wooden, big and with intricate designs. There were carvings all over the house and it looked somewhat like a palace for the imperial family. I opened the old fashioned door and to my surprise I saw the inside was quite modern looking. The movers had gotten ahead of us a bit and had started moving in our furniture and other belongings. After everything was put in, our house looked the same despite the outside.

Years passed by until I fully got used to my school and neighborhood. I easily made friends being me and my teachers seemed decent. However, it wasn't really the same being in such a large city with so many people and tourists. In my old town, everybody knew everybody else; it was like a big family. We even used to have barbeques in which everyone was invited. That was how close we all were. Here, the only people I knew were those that were two houses down and closer, and of course my friends. Even the schools were different, in class we usually didn't have to ask if anyone were here, we already knew. But here, it was so different; there were distinct groups of people. In my first day, I had to be sent to the nurse's office because I had the worst headache ever from all of this change.

By now, I knew exactly where I was going and I didn't even have to think about it. However, today was definitely different from the other days. Usually, I would meet my friend Shitora at her house gate, and then walk on to school together. We would get to school unpack our things and get to class. Then just sit and wait for the day to end. After school was over, we would go to the club activities, for her it would be cooking and then soccer. For me it would be cooking and then track/running. Then go home and homework then eat and sleep. That's just what would happen. However, today Shitora's mom told me that she had left for school early. But when I got to school she wasn't there; she was absent for the whole day. This happened on Friday so now it would be Saturday. I was worried, in P.E.; I was so worried about her that when I was supposed to hit the ball for baseball, I just stood there, not even in ready position. I pretty much ran home after club activities and went straight to the phone. I quickly dialed her cell phone.

"Hello? This is Shitora!" she replied like nothing was going on.

"Where have you been!? I've been worried sick and I even got hit in the head with the chalk board eraser because I wasn't paying attention in class. Because I was WORRIED about YOU!" I practically yelled.

"Okay, now Ayu, breathe in and relax a bit." She replied smoothly

I took in a couple deep breathes and set down my bag.

"I'm good. So where were you today?" I said, relaxing and talking in a much quieter voice.

"It's a secret, for now, but I can tell you if you go to the East Kyoto Market at noon and you'll see why I was absent"

I hesitated for a moment. "Okay I'll be there; I can trust you with this, right?"

"Don't worry! You'll be happy when you get there!"

Then we hung up; it was a weird feeling, being excited to see what tomorrow was going to bring, but something told me that it wasn't going to turn out well.

Tomorrow morning, I took a shower and blew dry my hair. I got dressed and ate breakfast then got ready to leave. My mom asked me where I was going. Since I didn't really know myself I just told her I was going shopping with Shitora at the East Kyoto Market. That was partially true. I started out to her house and was waiting at her door when I realized that there was a note on her gate addressed to me.

_Hey! On the back of this paper there is a map of where you need to go! So quickly get over here and when you do I promise that you'll be happy. And if you really have to, RUN HERE!_

_Love,_

_ Shitora _

I could honestly say that I was scared out of my mind; usually when something like this happened, her intentions were good, but it would end up bad. For example, one day she decided that it would be cool to set up a surprise party for my one month of being here anniversary. She tried to make it so I walked down the trail in the forest and meet them in a picnic, but I ended up lost in the middle of the forest; they had to send out a search and rescue team to find me. This was when I still didn't know very much about the land. After that horrible and very embarrassing moment of my life, I perfectly memorized the forest and most of my neighborhood. (Tonari no Totoro! Even though I don't know how…)

I took deep breath and turned the paper over. Luckily this time, there weren't any trails or confusing roads. It was just following the main road down to the market and then taking a left to a little café that I always go to called Boba's. I don't see why she couldn't have just said "Boba's", but I guess she had her reasons. So I walked down to the meeting place without even looking at the map once. This must have been a trick or something. I was definitely suspicious of her.

I walked down the main road for about 10 minutes until I stopped at the intersection to turn left. I kept walking and noticed batch of balloons sitting in front of Boba's; for a second I thought that they were for me. But then I saw a bunch of kids run out of there, one with a birthday hat. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself, I wonder what will come now? I walked slowly, like I was savoring this moment of not knowing anything, it was peaceful, not thinking about anything, just walking in a straight line and enjoying the place I now called home. I stopped right in front of the door, peaceful moment over. I opened the door and saw someone familiar sitting in one of the tables.

My heart jumped, those same light hazel eyes that sparkled in the light, the dull black hair that fluffed up a bit when he was angry, and that nervous crooked smile that had turned into one that was more mature and alluring. This was what Shitora was planning; she wanted me to see Kaminari one more time. I stood there, my eyes wide with disbelief. I wanted to run up to him and cry, but I knew that I couldn't for too many people were there, and it would be weird. After regaining my composure, I walked up to the table and sat down. Silence, nothing happened. I knew my face was all red, and I was fidgeting with my fingers.

"Hey, long time no see." His voice was gentle and soft, not the obnoxious idiot I used to know.

"Yeah, it has been a long time." I was surprised at my actual full sentence.

There was the silence again; I think there was something like this when I was just about to move here. Except we were much closer then and the silence was out of sadness, not awkwardness.

Really, what happened? Before we could talk for hours and it didn't feel weird at all. Now it was weird just seeing him. I couldn't do anything; I was stuck. It was like a continuous monotony of quiet and strange. Then my train of thought was broken, and it was by him completely reading my mind.

"What happened? Why are we so quiet? If you don't want to talk, then don't. I'll do the talking for now. So I know that it's been years since I last saw you. We were first years in high school back then and now we're seniors. Really first you don't have that little girl look you used to, and I think you've grown a couple sizes, if you know what I mean. But then again if you didn't then I would be a little disappointed." He let out a little chuckle then. And right then and there, I saw it; the old Kaminari that always messed around and got on my nerves.

"Oh my goodness! You haven't grown at all! You are still that little insolent moron that will not stop getting on my nerves! I don't think I have EVER felt this pissed off before!" I growled angrily.

There it was that annoying smirk that he always had when he just did something to be proud of.

At first, I had no idea what he was talking about, and then I got it. He just made me talk normally; something I hadn't done at all yet. Just then I acted like we had been together the whole time and that he just played a bad prank on me. I felt like standing up and hitting him on the head with a frying pan, if I had one. But, I didn't so too bad for me. I could feel it, the anger exiting my body and a wave of happiness and hope coming in. My eye's turned soft and gentle, not like the deadly killing intent that I had earlier.

"Fine I guess you win this time." I said hesitantly.

"Yes I do win." He said in a superior voice.

"You have a superiority complex issue you know that?"

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."

We sat there, talking like old friends, which was kind of true. I had a feeling that Shitora was spying on us, and it was completely true. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her face lit up, with a bit of jealousy. I gave her a secretive wink to let her know that everything was going great. That night, after I said goodbye, I went home happy and with a light feeling in my body. It was like I didn't exist for a moment, like the wind was going to carry me off my feet and I would fly into that nothingness. It was wonderful feeling, like everything was alright again.

The next morning, I woke up refreshed and really lovey-dovey, it was like I couldn't get enough of him, he stayed there, locked in my soul and only I knew of the key. Right then, I imagined one of the old cheesy love stories. It made me want to jump off a cliff. But, I couldn't help it all; I was 100% head over heels for him. Well, at the moment I was wearing slippers, so head over slippers?

The very thought of him made me blush. Whenever I saw him in my mind my heartbeat increased and my breathing got heavier.

Everything passed into a blur; I could see my whole day pass by in fast forward. But everything stopped to halt the second the clock hit 5: 13, it all stopped. I turned the corner to go home and saw him waiting for me. Why was he still here? Didn't he go back to his own home? As happy as I was to see him, I was also somewhat disappointed. When I said goodbye to him last night, I told myself that I would start a new life and forget everything else. Yet, a huge chunk of my past was standing right in front of me. What should I do? I thought about running as fast as I could and crying in Shitora's arms. Ha! I wish! He stepped forward and gently placed a hand on my cheek. His hand was warm, and I suddenly felt much more relaxed.

"Kaminari…" I trailed off, he was a dangerous drug. His scent, his voice, his soft touch; everything about him made me just want him more and more.

"Yes, my princess?" He whispered slowly, letting each syllable float to my head. (That seems like a Nagi moment…)

When he said princess, my mind turned blank. Since when was he smooth with words? He had become the guy I had always dreamed of. He was now my knight in shining armor.

We both knew what we wanted, and it was the same thing. At the same time, we both leaned in slowly, and our lips touched. The kiss was sweet and simple, he snaked his arm around my waist and I draped my arms around his neck; deepening the kiss. His tongue swiftly licked my bottom lip and I giggled. Who knew he wanted me this bad? I barely opened my mouth, but it was enough for him to slip his tongue inside. Kaminari explored my mouth, memorizing each nook and cranny. I pushed him back slightly; I couldn't go much longer if I didn't get any air. But, he didn't stop at all; he trailed kisses down my neck until he found a spot that made me moan with pure pleasure.

"Mmm, Kaminari…" I whispered softly with bliss weaved into each letter.

He stopped and looked at me with playfulness in his eyes. "Yes?" he said with a goofy grin.

Normally, I would have laughed at this, but I could not believe he just stopped! He was teasing me now, just barely brushing his lips against my neck. I arched my body towards him, craving more. He chuckled and planted butterfly kisses up my neck, but stopped at the corner of my mouth. I wasn't going to be easy prey for him, no way! I pushed him a bit, and kissed him hard; forcing my tongue into his mouth. He seemed to be taken aback at my sudden dominance, but then he got the hang of it.

After about 10 minutes, good thing this isn't a seven minutes in Heaven thing, we broke apart and just looked at each other, smiling. I sighed and rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes and taking in his scent. I felt dazed; how long had I waited for this to happen? I remember at the school fair, I accidentally whispered 'Set my lips on fire.', while my friends were around. They noticed that I was staring at Kaminari and they did not leave me alone on that one.

"Ayu? Can we go to your house?" Kaminari muttered, as if exhausted.

I nodded, not wanting to talk. We linked our hands together and walked away from the school. Step by step we got closer to my house. I felt like I was in Heaven, it was that wonderful of a feeling. Light and airy. At my house, I saw my mom throw open the door with both arms. I was completely shocked.

"MY DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!!!! THE SPRING OF LIFE!!!!!!!!!" was blasted into my ear. (Al _**and **_Winry moment there…)

I immediately did a complete face plant. (My face + concrete ground = face plant) I stood up with my left eyebrow twitching. I knew what she meant by 'The spring of life' I read about it once in a manga. Spring of life my ass!!! What the heck was she talking about?!?! Just then, I realized that I was still holding onto Kaminari's hand. 'No wonder…' I was about to let go but realized that I couldn't. He didn't really want to let go of my hand I guess. I just sighed and dragged him with me into the house. 'Crap, what will dad have to say about this?' Today was going to be Hell.

After a couple hours -screw that, I meant years, of getting bombarded with questions from my parents Kaminari and I were finally let out of their grasp. I walked outside to the backyard with Kaminari behind. I was so ridiculously happy that my parents were going on a trip without me and wouldn't be back until the next morning. As soon as I didn't hear the engine anymore I collapsed on the ground. I heard chuckling above me and saw a stupid moron. Oh well, at least he's my stupid moron.

"What?" I said narrowing my eyes. I don't like being laughed at ya know. (sorrys… Rai moment right there…. XD)

Being the ignorant fool he is, he simply ignored my question and pulled me up onto his lap. I blushed a bit; geez, this'll take some time to get used to. I just might have to elbow him in the gut if he does this in public. Kaminari's so embarrassing.

I reluctantly cuddled up in his arms. I don't know how long we laid there and slept, but I felt happy.

_Where am I? The field is a light and airy green, yet the purest flakes of snow are falling from the sky. The sun is shining bright and there's a rainbow too, but there's rain at the same time. I see the soft pink petals of cherry blossom trees, but the warm colors of autumn leaves are still drifting. All the beauties of the world and right here. Where am I? Is this Heaven? I hear music coming from all around me. It sounds like an angel. Who are you? That soft voice, it sounds like me! I realized, this wasn't Heaven, no this was my dreams. My dreams, my mind, my soul, my voice, my world. This was my everything. How long will I be able to stay with Kaminari? I have no idea. How long will I stay in this fascinating world? I have no idea. But I do know one thing; everything will turn out just fine because I have the wish of a cherry blossom._


End file.
